Why Do You Wear That?
by huffleclaw22
Summary: After the war, Hannah Abbott made her DA coin into a necklace, a necklace that she'd never take off. One day her son asks her about it, and she tells a story of bravery, courage, and love in the midst of very dark times. Plz review! :) (T just in case, sorry I'm a wee bit paranoid)


**A/N: Siriusly review guyz! :) JKR has all the copyright to this!**

* * *

**~~~~Why Do You Wear That?~~~~**

"Mum, why do you wear that?"

31 year old Hannah Abbott-Longbottom looked up from the glass she'd been cleaning, into the bright amber eyes that so resembled her own, of her 9 year old son Daniel.

"Pardon?" she asked, cocking a thin honey blonde eyebrow.

Daniel nodded towards his mother's chest area "That necklace, I've never seen you take it off," he said.

"Oh, this thing?" Hannah smiled, taking her old DA galleon that she'd turned into a necklace out of her blouse.

Daniel nodded "Yeah, what is it? Is it special to you and that's why you wear it all the time?" he wanted to know.

"Why yes, it's quite special to me, always will be," Hannah laughed and ruffled her son's fluffy brown hair from across the bar counter.

Daniel looked skeptical "Why? It just looks like a galleon on a string," he said, not fully convinced.

"Aren't you just filled with questions today?" Hannah smirked.

Daniel crossed his arms "There's a story behind this, I know it!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Perhaps there is," Hannah grinned at her son's annoyance.

Just then they could hear footsteps rushing down the stairs, 7 year old Allie skipped over to the bar, blonde pigtails bouncing, and sat beside her older brother. "Hello!" she squeaked.

"Go away, Mum's telling me a story!" Daniel snapped with an eye roll.

Allie's deep hazel eyes widened "Oooh tell me too Mum!" she bounced up and down on the barstool.

"No, go back upstairs and play Exploding Snap with Bethany and Nick, I was here first!" Daniel rolled his eyes again, he found his sister very annoying.

Hannah laughed "It's alright, I'll tell both of you so stop arguing," she said, flicking her wand to put one of the glasses she'd cleaned back up on a high shelf.

"Fine," Daniel grumbled.

Hannah smiled and slid him and Allie a non-alcoholic Butterbeer across the counter. "Let's see...this would have taken place, well started anyways, about sixteen years ago..." she mused, thinking back.

"You were fifteen!" Daniel exclaimed.

Hannah nodded "Yes I was," she laughed. Daniel was very good with numbers, he'd make an excellent Arithmancy student at Hogwarts, and he certainly didn't get it from her or Neville.

"Sorry, keep telling the story!" Daniel urged.

Allie nodded excitedly "Yes, please keep telling it Mum!" she said.

"Oh alright," Hannah smiled, twiddling the small galleon between her fingers. She poured a glass of Butterbeer for herself as well and leaned across the bar counter to face her kids.

Daniel and Allie's faces were eager. "Your Dad and I used to belong to this, well I suppose you'd call it an illegal student led organization, while we were at Hogwarts. It was dark times, the Ministry of Magic was completely breaking down because they were afraid and doubtful that a very evil dark wizard had returned to power in the wizarding world-" Hannah paused for suspense.

"Don't stop there Mum!" Daniel cried.

Hannah smiled "-anyways we got this new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge-"

"She's locked up in Azkaban isn't she!?" Daniel interrupted.

Hannah nodded "Yes, she is," she replied.

"Why?" Allie asked.

Hannah laughed "-as I was saying, everyone hated Professor Umbridge. The Minister at the time, this old kook Cornelius Fudge, didn't believe that Lord Voldemort, or as we called him at the time, He Who Must Not Be Named, was back. He simply thought that our old Headmaster Dumbledore and the famous Harry Potter were making it up to gain publicity-" she paused again.

"Keep talking!" Daniel yelled excitedly.

Allie nodded "Yeah!" she cried.

"-and he didn't want any of the Hogwarts students raising an army to take on the Ministry, so he sent Professor Umbridge to teach us Defense Against The Dark Arts strictly by the books, no wands, no learning defensive spells. However, this was dangerous, because dark forces were very much at large and we needed to learn how to defend ourselves. So, under none other than Harry Potter himself, Dumbledore's Army was formed-" Hannah continued.

She watched in amusement as her kids' eyes lit up. "Then what?" Daniel roared, eager for more.

"-Uncle Harry taught us all sorts of advanced defensive magic, it was brilliant I tell you. However, it came to an end towards the end of the year when Umbridge finally caught us, then we had to stop going to the meetings. I missed those meetings, that's when your dad finally began to notice me, I'd had a crush on him since our third year. He was a silly bloke during those meetings, he got knocked over by someone's patronus charm once and fell flat on his face-" Hannah paused.

Daniel and Allie snickered "Silly Dad!" they exclaimed together.

"-anyways our illegal little group was ended for the time being. Then two years later, during our seventh year, it was reformed by none other than your father, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Ginny. Dark forces were taking over, they'd taken over the Ministry and Uncle Harry was on the run. And there were these horrible new Professors called the Carrows in charge of discipline, they were awful...Death Eaters too. Hogwarts was a very dark place and all the other Professors feared them-" Hannah smiled sadly.

Daniel's face fell "Don't stop!" he shouted, chewing his fingernails in anticipation.

"-so yes, it was awful at Hogwarts. And the worst part was that attendance was mandatory, except for the muggleborns-they were banned and forced to go on the run from these guys called snatchers that would lock them up in Azkaban just for being of muggleborn blood status. The rest of us DA members hid out and spent all of our time in the Room of Requirement, that was the DA's headquarters-" Hannah smiled softly, thinking back.

Allie was confused "But what about the necklace?" she inquired.

"-oh yes, back when we first joined the DA, Aunt Hermione made these enchanted galleons with 'DA' carved on them that would heat up to alert us when it was time for another meeting. Now anyways, we hid from the Carrows and kept practicing our defensive magic, this was a turning point in your dad's life-he finally stopped being such a foolish bloke and found his courage-" Hannah grinned.

Daniel grinned too "Yeah? Then what happened? Dad told me there was a huge battle towards the end of that year, and that Uncle Harry ended the darkness for good, what did he mean by that?" he was practically bouncing in his seat.

"-oh yes, there was a very big battle. All of us in the DA fought in it, it was awful it was. We lost a lot of good wizards and witches that night, many people we cared deeply for. But by then we were used to it, throughout the years it seemed as if everyone we knew had lost at least one person they cared about to the attacks of dark forces...like my mother the year before-" Hannah sniffled.

Allie reached over and patted her mother's back. "It's okay Mum, tell us," she urged.

"-I used to be afraid, but when it came time for the final battle, all I cared about was revenge. I still remember darting through the halls with Uncle Ernie, Aunt Susan, and Uncle Seamus, I'd never used my wand that many times before in my life. We threw nasty spells and hexes at those evil Death Eaters, when we weren't hiding that is-" Hannah smiled again.

Daniel frowned "Please tell us more Mum!" he begged.

"-I still remember the exact moment when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your dad. Uncle Harry had faked his own death to fool the evil Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters so we could end this once and for all, but we all believed that he was gone too. I'd never felt more helpless and lost, until your dad stepped forward and confronted the dark forces, said he'd join them when hell froze over, and proceeded to yell 'Dumbledore's Army!'-" Hannah paused.

Allie nodded excitedly "Daddy sounds awesome!" she exclaimed.

"-Yeah!" Daniel agreed, grinning.

Hannah laughed "-oh he was! Then Harry revealed to us all that he was in fact still alive, there was one final duel between good and evil, and Harry blew him right up into a million pieces he did! I'll never know how he finally did it, he refuses to talk about it. The wizarding world was finally freed from the darkness, we didn't know what to do with ourselves, so we celebrated all night long-" she paused, taking a deep breath as she remembered.

"Oooh is that when Dad snogged you on top of the Astronomy Tower?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows up and down mischeviously.

Hannah blushed a deep shade of red. "How did you find out about that?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at her son.

"Dad of course!" Daniel grinned.

Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes "Your dad is something else," she muttered, shaking her head as she collected the now empty Butterbeer glasses.

"So is that why you wear the necklace all the time Mum?" Daniel asked, now finally understanding.

Hannah smiled "Yes it is. It's a symbol of our freedom from the darkness, a time of rebellion, a time when I found myself when I was lost, a time when I finally got together with your dad after crushing on the foolish bloke since third year. It means the world to me, I'll never ever take it off," she said.

"So we're safe now?" Allie wanted to know.

Hannah nodded "All thanks to Uncle Harry, and countless others," she said, beaming.

"Wow," Daniel and Allie breathed together in awed disbelief.

Hannah hugged her kids across the counter, smiling. She was glad she'd finally told atleast their elder two kids about the adventures of Dumbledore's Army. She released them and twiddled with the sparkly DA coin again. "See this?" she asked, grabbing a picture frame from behind the bar.

"That's alot of kids!" Allie exclaimed.

Hannah nodded "Yes, this is the original Dumbledore's Army," she told them.

"Cool!" Daniel exclaimed, grinning as he noticed a certain giddy looking blonde Hufflepuff and awkward lanky Gryffindor with fluffy brown hair who seemed quite unsure of himself, standing near the front. Also in the picture were the Golden Trio, his Mum's friends Ernie and Susan Bones-MacMillan, and even Seamus Finnigan.


End file.
